bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurai Ishida
Kurai Ishida (暗い石田 Kurai Ishida ; Lit Translation, "Dark Ishida,") is the descendant of Uryu Ishida and inheritor of the Quincy crafts, having been taught by both his Father and a selectively gifted Quincy. Currently, he works as a Teacher within Karakura Town while utilizing a number of illicitly unknown acitvities to suit his own needs and goals, as well as involved with a number of questionable individuals. It is later confirmed during the war that Kurai was actually an undercover agent of the Vandenreich, as he was a truly talented individual whom have gained the rank of Stern Ritter. Having been responsible for adapting the Bankai Stealing Devices to steal the resurreccion of an Arrancar or a Visored as well. His official desgination is "L" for the title, "The Light," for his manipulation of light particles for various versatile purposes. Appearance: Kurai Ishida's Full Appearance.png|Kurai's Casual Attire Kurai's Stern Ritter Appearance.png|Kurai's Stern Ritter Uniform Kurai is a young man within his mid 20's with a youthful stamina and a composed disposition on most things involving day-to-day occurances, always standing high and towering over those he deems insignificant or beneath his notice or level gazed with those he respects or treats as threats, ever rarely wanting to look "up" at someone. He has a lithe, muscular frame, having involved himself in rigorous excercises that keep him at peak condition on par with any human athlete of any sort. He has various slight scars around his wrists, forearms, and calouses within his fingers and palms, showing his intense training and repeated use of Quincy Craft weaponry, more specifically Quincy bow & arrows. He has a angular face, some would say resembles that of a snake-like appearance as he has yellow-black irises, complimenting his divided black-raven hair. He has rectangular-framed black wire glasses, from which can give him both a intellectual appearance as well as a menacing one. His usual attire from what can be seen from him at school as a teacher, is that of a pin-stripe suit jacket and pants, usually decked out with fancy black leather dress shoes. Underneath the suit is a white collared dress shirt, which bears a yellow necktie of smooth texture. His "casual" attire could be seen of a unbuttoned black dress jacket along with black dress pants with a white tucked-in collared shirt, with a black belt and gold belt buckle. He's often seen wearing black leather gloves at this time, matching his black shoes exquisitely. His Stern Ritter uniform is that of a collared, gold-buttoned and winged-medal adorned matte white uniform. With long-sleeves, neat slacks, thigh-high black boots and a pair of black gloves, he also adorns at white cloak that covers most of his appearance that dons a hood, in times of the need for discretion. Personality: Kurai on the outside and to those who meet him for the first time, is a astute and intellectual man, always approaching things and situations with a calm attitude and analytical perspective. Even within a hostile situation, Kurai has a overwhelming, if not unnerving calm, always believing he can gain the upper hand or work his way around a possible fatality or even avoid conflict altogether, despite him not behing above violence. He's quite presumptious of his own knowledge and mental prowess over those who lack it, believing in a superior standing above others as he reigns in a viewpoint that all those without sufficient knowledge are weak, whereas those with the most highest fortitudes of knowledge are capable of becoming gods. His disposition towards those he believes are inadequate to lead is so great that he'd stop at nothing but keep them from attaining those goals or keeping their position as a "leader". While apparently borderline sociopathical and psychotic, Kurai has enough good intentions to dispose of lethal threats against the unarmed and weak, believing that if those with power misuse it like bandits, then they take away potentially useful beings from the universe. Thus, he would defend a innocent or defenseless person for that reason, and that reason alone, unless he would be able to gain something from them in return as well. His treatment towards his students is nothing but masked adoration and encouraging leadership, akin to that of a fascist-cultist leader, having a variety of outcasted and easily suaded students do his bidding or minutely primitive tasks, while on other occasions has radically devoted and talented students do more precise and meticulous work. His idealism is that to acquire enough knowledge to surpass current Quincy Order and the Soul Society itself, making himself both immortal and akin to a god of the "next world," while also retaining his being a Quincy and keeping himself from being "tainted" of any otherworldly powers. Synopsis: -Shadow Games, What lies in our shadows...? (Debut) History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Kurai, despite being part of the Ishida bloodline, has a high amount of Spiritual Power to derrive from. His power has been known to shake the air for a great distance by releasing Spiritual Pressure, as he he can stand toe-to-toe with even the most high caliber opponents. Some of his techniques have been known to reduce entire city blocks within a single attack, showing just how dangerous his power could be. Due to his nature as a Quincy, Kurai can manipulate reishi within the air and channel them for a number of practical to unorthodox uses. Able to use this to keep a constant "store" for his Quincy arrows and techniques, Kurai can fight battles indefinitely longer than most combatants who solely rely on their personal reserves of Spiritual Power. Heiliges Feuer '(Germ Lit Translation, "Holy Flames,"): The common ability within all Quincy is to create flames of spiritual energy that can decompose and incinerate all forms of matter, no matter how resilient such as the sands and trees of Hueco Mundo. Kurai has utilized this tactic to pour forth a terror tactic against his opponents, as well as safely garb himself in blue flames to the point where he can bend them to his will and manipulate them upon pure instinct. He can even pour flames into his arrows, causing them to explode incendiary damage that would incinerate any lesser being who's been touched by it. 'Hirenkyaku ''' '''Master: Kurai is one of the most effective practitioners within his Clan, capable of utilizing a series of synchronized bursts of short-distance movements to rattle his opponents and attack from multiple directions, often seen as a mark of a skilled user of the Quincy arts. He's also capable of covering great distance within a single movement, often used moreover to chase long distance enemies or approach targets, as well as tactically retreat from a lost battle. Another trait marking him as a skilled user is that he can create realistic copies of himself, capable of recieving wounds or injuries as well as speak in tune with the original. Excelling Swordsman: Despite not using it often, Kurai has honed himself to become a expert swordsman, learning several different styles involving blades that can easily be integrated into his Quincy style of combat. Doing this, he has been able to contend with even high caliber swordsmen, though the true strength of his skill has yet to be accurately determined. Marksman Master: Due to the nature of most Quincy techniques and combat styles, Kurai has dedicated himself in becoming masterful in long-range combat, allowing him to master all things involving marksmanship, Kurai can use his bow with expert precision that rivals his ancestor Uryu Ishida as well as his current family's range of archers. Able to direct and redirect flows of attacks while changing out the speed ratio and power of each arrow, Kurai is a fearful enemy at long-range. Acrobat/Martial Artist: Kurai has always prided his physical aptitude to a perfected state, having the body of a olympic athlete without the use of any Quincy powers. Disciplined to a status of master martial artist, Kurai is more than capable of handling himself in a unarmed conflict should the need arise, capable of dispatching his foes with a series of perfectly executed vaults, grappels, and strikes. Prodigal Genius/Inventor: Having always been fascinated by his own family's dynasty and his Quincy race's culture, Kurai has studied them as a young child, being brought up in the arts and training of a famed Quincy during his childhood. Within only a few years of becoming a Quincy, Kurai wrote essays and theories based around the control and basis of Quincy powers down to a chemistry level and the unique traits each human has when utilizing their individual prowess within the trade and arts of the Quincy race. Kurai eventually began delving secretly into arts and supposedly lost techniques left behind by famed Quincies, adapting them and eventually applying them to his own skill set, as well as build more upon what was lost and buried. Known to be a accomplished intelligent young man, Kurai has made many inventions to improve his Clan and his race, as well as his own goals, misguided or not, is seen as a brilliant mind that shouldn't be wasted. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spiritual Enslavement Barrier: Using the basis of ancient archaic Gintō spells, Kurai had developed a specialized barrier around any sized construct or defensible position. Then within a simple activation code rather than an incantation, a barrier is placed that absorbs and harnesses any incoming Spiritual Energy, both passive and aggressive. HUD Optic Lenses: Built into the frame of his glasses is a pair of specialized microscopic nanites that feed him an array of instaneous data that can be fed to the inside of his glasses, or even backup contacts within his eyes. This allows him to analyze and process information at high speeds, as well as bring up various past strategies and tactics on opponents he's faced before or had researched on. Spiritual Crafted Garments: Within almost every piece of clothing is harnessed threads of countless spiritrons that he uses to harness and absorb energy at a exponantial rate. Doing this can also buffer and resist spiritually aligned attacks, like a suit of armor, as well as disperse it if it absorbs too much, usually back at the offending practitioner and aggressor. It also allows him minimal physical protection, as it can reflect projectiles like Kido guns and the edge of a Zanpakuto, with minor injury. Quincy Tools/Techniques: *'Quincy Cross': Taking in the form of a black cross with a black circular band around its edges, the sealed form of his cross takes into the form of a catholic prayer emblem. Contrary to most Quincy crosses, the coloration isn't silver but obsidian. *'Spirit Rapier': Able to create solid objects and cross-form them into weapons specializing in the arts of Quincy's destructive energy, Kurai has fashioned a rapier into a fitting weapon that can spread Quincy's Holy Flames and discharge energy ribbons much in the same manner as Quincy arrows are dispensed. *'BlitzKlinge' (閃光 つるぎsenkou tsurugi, Jap Lit, "Flash Blade,"; Germ Lit, "Sword Flash,"): Specially designed hilts inspired by the archaic, outdated Quincy hybrid arrow-blades, Seele Schneider, these hilts have more of a tubular design with flattened ends with the ability to be deployed for projectile useage in the event they are to be utilized as arrows. These have been modified to an extent where they can "enslave" Spiritrons at a much higher rate, with capabilities to be harness that absorbed matter into cutting power or explosive energy. The modern Quincy has been seen relying on these tools as a stand-in for their Quincy bow, when tact or melee finesse is required. *'Licht Marionette' (晃々人形koukou ningyou, Jap Lit, "Bright Doll,"; Germ Lit, "Light Puppet,"): Specially crafted tools where nanites of meticulous design are fashioned into Quincy cross pendants that can be employed as deceiving projectiles like Shurikens, or fastened as time-delayed "mines". Using deft control over the spiritrual energy within these microscopic machines, Quincies can command them to absorb the spiritual energy within the air to form a body of a plethora of imaginative designs for multiple scenarios. Having the ability to rapidly absorb spiritrons of any sort, these spiritron-machine puppets can create a spiritron-laced light body, making the capable of being as small as insects to as large ten feet tall guardians. Having a infinite amount of applications to them, ranging from leeching energy of an opponent to power its inner mechanisms and body, to exploding violently, these devices are one-of-a-kind within the modernized world of the renewed Quincies. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Characters